


Sorry

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Phil Coulson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Sorry

Clint walked into the lab. By how quiet his steps were Tony already knew. “Come here,” Tony called with a hand reaching for his boyfriend. It was as if Tony six sense for when Clint was upset. Clint's eyes were already bloodshot from crying.

Clint smiled at him and walked forward with his head lowered. “Sorry,” he mumbled against Tony's clean cotton shirt with his hand pressed to the arc reactor.

Tony huffed, covering him in his arms. “Its fine Clint. I love you.” He kissed the archer's temple and rooted his fingers through his short blond hair.

“It's coming up." He let out a shaky breath. "The anniversary,” Clint explained without getting upset again. Clint's job revolved around the memories that Coulson left him. He wasn't just his handler. He explained it to Tony which made him nervous that Tony would get jealous if he got upset too often about it.

Tony nodded and held him tighter. “Do you want to hang out? I can stop working for the day.” He pulled back and looked at Clint who shied away from his gaze. 

“I don't want to bother you.” Clint whispered and rested back against Tony's chest.

“I want you to bother me. Lets go watch a movie and order in.” Tony pulled his chin up to look at him. “Can I have a kiss?”

The archer nodded with a sad frown and leaned in to kiss him. “I love you.” They hugged each other again before turning to go up to their apartment.


End file.
